


As You Are

by waywardemmie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester x Reader Fluff, F/M, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Wedding Reception, Wife!Reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardemmie/pseuds/waywardemmie
Summary: It's your wedding reception, and it's time for you and Dean to dance as husband and wife.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	As You Are

You let out a deep sigh as you waited for the big moment. Much to your dismay, all eyes were on you. But, that was kind of the point. I was your wedding reception, after all.

You glanced over at the man beside you and smiled. He honestly had never looked more handsome. His sandy brown hair was parted perfectly, and his jaw hinted at a five-o-clock shadow. His emerald green eyes glistened in contrast with his jet-black suit.

Dean smiled at you as soon as music began filling the hall around you. “Ready for our dance, sweetheart?” he asked. You turned to the room, spotting all of your loved ones around you. Friends, family, many of them people who would have never been in your life if you had never met Dean Winchester.

You reached out and took his hand, allowing him to raise you from your seat. The moment he began pulling you towards the dance floor, the room started to blur. The song Dean and you had picked filled your ears, instantly making you smile. Then, Dean pulled you gently yet tightly against him, and swayed with you to the rhythm.

Your eyes locked on his, taking in his god-like features. This chiseled jaw, his sharp cheekbones, his award-winning smile. But, even behind those features, he was beautiful. He was kind, strong, loving, albeit a little hard-headed. But, he was the man you loved, your soulmate.

And now, he was your husband.

Dean leaned in, pressing his forehead against yours. The soft hum of his voice filled your ears, making you smile.

“I love you as you are, I love you as you are,” Dean sang to you, his eyes still locked on yours. And you believed every word of it. Sure, you had your flaws, as did Dean. But, you loved each other anyway. You saw through his rough edges and give’em hell attitude, while he saw through the many things that made you different. And, in the end, you still saw each other as the one person the other couldn’t live without.

That’s why you said ‘yes’ seven months earlier, and why you were standing exactly where you were now, because you loved each other as you were.

“I love you as you are,” you sang back to your husband, your rock. You could see tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he beamed at you. You smiled back, taking in the reality of it all.

Dean’s hand on your cheek caught you off guard. He slowly pulled your face to his, locking your lips. His smile enveloped yours as he pulled you tightly against him, earning you the cheers of the crowd around you. You never wanted him to let go.

However, just a few seconds later, his grip loosened. He pressed his head against yours again.

“I love you, Dean,” you whispered to him.

“I love you too, Mrs. Y/N Winchester.”


End file.
